Bart and Milhouse: Homework
by Pasurojiti
Summary: Bart is struggling to confirm his feelings for After all, he's not ..is he?


Homework. That was how it started.

Friday. It was the last class of the day and I was just waiting for the clock to tick over so that school would finally end. The teacher was talking about nature and how we need to protect the environment, which I didn't give a damn about. What was the point anyway? Trees would just grow back.

Milhouse was sitting in front of me, furiously writing down notes. At least I had someone to copy notes from. Looking around, I saw that everyone else was pretty much doing the same. Great, no one to even talk to. I continued to stare ahead, willing the lesson to finally end already.

So, Milhouse. Blue hair, blue glasses, red shirt. What else was there to say? I let my eyes trail down to his pants. Huh, he was leaning forward so I could see the top of his underwear. For some strange reason I couldn't stop looking at it. Probably because of that sex ed class we just had.

Truth is, I've always wondered what Milhouse looks like beneath those pants. I guess it started after that time I skated through Springfield naked. I saw Milhouse out of the corner of my eye, with a look of shock on his face seeing my wang. Since then, he would sometimes sneak glances at my crotch when he thought I wasn't looking. I kinda liked it, that face of curiousness that seemed to suggest he wanted to see it again.

And that curiousness transferred over to me, too. I started to wonder what his looked like. I've tried to sneak a few glances when we went to the bathroom together, but I never managed to see it. And that sex ed class just now, Milhouse was sitting next to me and I noticed that he had a boner. I couldn't stop looking at it after that. I think Milhouse knows I was staring, but he didn't move. Maybe he thought I was just daydreaming. Maybe he wanted me to see it, but I think that's just my imagination talking.

Anyway, back to the present. Milhouse adjusted his position and leaned forward a bit more, giving me a better view. His butt was becoming really well defined against those pants. I started to get a boner. No, I wasn't gay! But if I could just-

"BRRRRIIINNNNGGG!" The sound of the bell interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at the clock. 3:30. Shit, was I staring for half an hour. My boner was still painfully obvious against my pants, so I slid my hands in my pockets and hoped people would think the bulge was just my fist.

"Hey Bart!" Milhouse's voice interrupted my thoughts this time. Subconsciously my eyes started to slide down to his pants but I stopped myself just in time.

"Oh, Milhouse. Wassup?" I said all cool-like, pretending I wasn't looking at his ass for the past half an hour.

"You want to be partners with me?"

The hell? Partners?! It seemed a bit direct, actually too direct. Was he really suggesting we, uh, took it to the next level? Just like that. If I had known I would've asked – no, no! I wasn't gay! It's just that-

"Bart" Milhouse snapped me out of my thoughts again. "You OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I rubbed my eyes to clear my thoughts.

"So as I said, you want to be partners for the project?"

Oh. School project of some sort. Right, that made a lot more sense. A shame that – wait, why am I disappointed? I'm not gay – aren't I?

"Partners, sure. What project?" I asked, head still spinning.

Milhouse rolled his eyes. Apparently we had a project involving planting flowers. Yeah, flowers. How girly. Oh well, at least this should be easy convincing Lisa to help us, so I headed home while Milhouse headed to his house to gather some stuff for the project.

"Afternoon, sweetie. How's school today?" Mom answered the door, her jolly self as usual. Not sure how she manages to be in a good mood all the time, but she does.

"Meh. Nothing much. Milhouse's coming over for a project later on." I trotted upstairs and barged into Lisa's room.

"BART! Get out of here, I'm busy!" Lisa was at her desk finishing her homework. Typical. I'm not sure what Milhouse sees in Lisa. I know Lisa doesn't see much in Milhouse, although those pants I have to admit do look rather – oh, shit. Not again.

"Sis, I need your help on this project I have." Lisa kept writing. "All you need to do is plant a few flowers in the backyard." That got her attention. I held up the seeds Milhouse gave me. Wow, that sounded a bit sexual.

Lisa grabbed Milhouse's seed, that is, the packet of seed from Milhouse, that is, the packet of flower seeds I was holding up. Well, that was easy. I headed to my room and thought over what happened today. I still couldn't really believe that I was staring at Milhouse's ass for half an hour. Ugh, I am not gay!

He did have a nice but, though. Then in the corridor, after school. What if I were to just step forward…wrap my arms around his body…lean my head a bit more, then our lips would be touching…maybe he'd kiss me back…sliding my hand down his pants, caressing his gorgeous body, just a bit more and I'll be at his-

"Bart? You in there?" A knock on the door snapped me out of my dreams. My hand was down my pants. Fuck, was I actually- "Bart?" Marge's insistent voice finally got me to get up. I'll think about that later. Probably just an accident.

I opened my door and Marge was standing there. Milhouse was right beside her. Uh oh. My stomach tied into a knot. How long have they been outside the door? A look up to Marge's face seemed to confirm that she didn't suspect anything. Milhouse, though, I couldn't really tell. What was he doing here anyway?

"Milhouse is here for that project you've been talking about." Oh, right, the project. Completely slipped my mind. I looked at Milhouse. He smiled and held up his packet of flower seeds. Looks like he still doesn't know.

I'm lying on the hammock, watching Lisa and Milhouse gardening. God, how I hate gardening. You slave over the field from day to night for 11 months and all you get are some crappy veggies, or even flowers that you can't eat. At least Lisa is doing my part. And it's giving me a nice view of Milhouse. Okay, stop staring at him, Bart, I think to myself.

You know what I noticed, now that I think about it? Milhouse doesn't get a boner around Lisa. I mean, that's great, that means he's not a pervert. But how come he usually he gets one hanging around me, more than around Lisa? It can't be anything, could it? It's probably because I hang around with him a lot, so I see him more. Yeah, that makes a lot more sense.

Shit, he just took off his shirt. The weather has been rather hot lately. But seeing him half naked isn't going to help my boner – why am I getting one seeing him like this? I'm not gay, I can't be! Nice chest, though. Looks like he's been working out. I could imagine him running on a treadmill shirtless, sweat running down his chest and – okay, seriously, stop it.

I decide that it's best if I got a drink. That should help calm my nerves. So I head inside the house, go to the fridge and grab a buzz cola. Hmm, the can's red. The same color as Milhouse's pants. I look outside, Milhouse is still working on the garden. Eh, I didn't need a drink anyway.

I head back outside and plop myself back on the hammock. Lisa seems to be talking with Milhouse.I feel a pang of jealousy coming up. I wish they wouldn't be that close. But what am I jealous for? Is it that Milhouse is finally getting to woo my sister, or is it that he likes Lisa and not me? What am I even thinking. Of course he likes me. Maybe just as a friend, but-

Oh boy, looks like they're finished. I quickly adjust my pants to try and hide the boner that I'm still having. Why won't it go down?

"Garden's finished, Bart. No thanks to you." Lisa drops the packet of seeds by my feet. Whatever, I didn't care about the stupid project anyway. Milhouse comes up behind her and asks me if I'd like to play some games. There's surely a game I'd like to play with him…I get up and go with Milhouse into the house before that thought can proceed.

I'm sitting on the couch and playing on the Xbox with Milhouse, but truth is, my heart wasn't in it. Milhouse still hadn't put his shirt on. Why? It's as if he's tempting me. I glance down towards his crotch. He's sprung another boner. See, why does he always get one around me? Must be the heat. I mean, heat makes things expand, right? Yeah, makes sense.

"Level passed!" Looks like Milhouse beat the level. He sits back, a small sigh of satisfaction on his face. Oh, brilliant. Now I can see his dick against his pants. It's taking all my will not to reach out and touch it, although my hand was practically screaming to do so. No, I can do this. Why do I want to touch it anyway? I'm not attracted to him. It's just curiosity. Definitely just curiosity.

"Well, that's the game done. You want to do something else?" Milhouse turns and asks me. Shit! Did he notice I was staring at him? I look at his face. He doesn't seem to have. Maybe he's just pretending he didn't notice, out of politeness. I wish I could ask him. But how do you ask someone that question? "Milhouse, are you just pretending you didn't notice me staring at your wang"? Talk about awkward. I'm about to say something when Marge calls us for dinner. Finally, now I have an excuse to ask him to leave. Maybe then I can stop thinking about him.

"Well, Milhouse, I have to go to dinner." It's getting really hard trying to look casual around him. Hopefully he won't notice I'm sweating. Milhouse looks a bit downcast. Sorry Milhouse, but I can't have you here for much longer, or I'll-

"Can I stay over?" Fuck. Okay, you can do this, I tell myself. Just say no.

"Of course." Argh, goddammit brain! Why did I say yes? Truth is, I haven't been able to say no to him lately. I used to do things according to what I like and just dragged Milhouse along, but lately I've been doing the things he wants. Hell, I've even backed out of a few antics because he didn't want to do it.

Still, what's done is done. I can't suddenly change my mind and say no, That'd be rude. So I head into the kitchen, with Milhouse following close behind. At least I'm not staring at his behind anymore. I head onto the dining room and sit down, hoping he's not going to sit next to me. But of course, he does. At least he put his shirt back on.

"Dinner is served!" Marge comes in holding plates of meatloaf. I know what meat I'd like…ugh, no. Just no. Stop thinking about it.

To keep my mind and eyes of Milhouse, I decide to talk with Lisa. Geez, I'm getting desperate. She's slightly suspicious at first, probably wondering if I'm planning something, but she talks anyway. And for once I'm actually listening to her. The sooner I finish dinner the sooner I can leave.

I'm in the middle of my meatloaf and listening to Lisa talk about how she's worried she's only going to get an A on her science test next week, When I feel something brushing against my leg. Probably the cat. Milhouse was allergic to cats though, and he wasn't sneezing, so I look down.

I wish hadn't, though. Because it was Milhouse's hand. Time seemed to stand still. Was it just an accident, or did he do that on purpose? Oh, why did I wear shorts? This is so-

My thoughts are interrupted again because I'm choking on my meatloaf. Oh well, at least it got Milhouse to move his hand. Marge quickly moves over and helps me stop choking. "You okay, Bart? You've been acting rather weird today. Is there something the matter?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I lied, excusing myself from the table. My meatloaf was only half finished and I was still hungry, but I couldn't sit next to Milhouse much longer.

It's nighttime and I'm in the treehouse with. Milhouse is next to me, getting ready for bed just like I am. Normally I would've stayed up late and quite likely got myself into trouble, but today's been very disturbing and I was still feeling rather woozy.

"Night, Bart." Milhouse takes off his glasses quickly falls asleep. I wish I could just go to sleep like that. He looks so peaceful. Cute, even. _You like him, don't you? _A voice in my head asks. No, I don't like him. Just as a friend, but that's all. Everything that's happened today. They all have a logical explanation.

Okay, so I was staring at Milhouse's butt for half an hour. He just happened to be in front of me and in my line of sight. I'd misunderstood what he meant by partners. Very normal, misunderstandings happen all the time. My hand was down my pants thinking about Milhouse. No, it was just a coincidence. I needed to adjust my shorts. I'm not gay! I'm not-

The sound of snoring brings me back to reality. I look over to Milhouse; looks like he's fast asleep. Then again, sometimes he pretends to be asleep so he doesn't have to go with my plans. Just to check he's actually asleep, I reach over and poke him. He's ticklish, so I know he'd definitely stir.

He didn't. Guess he really is asleep after all. My eyes move from my hand to his crotch. No, I wouldn't do that. Go to sleep.

Trouble is, I can't sleep. All I can think of is that since he's asleep I'm free to do what I want. _Come on, you won't get another chance,_ the voice inside my head tells me. Well, it couldn't hurt for one touch…

I move my hand back. Okay, just one touch. I slowly reach over and lay my hand on his pants. He still doesn't stir. Oh God, it was heaven. I've wanted to do it for ages. It's not gay, it's just mutual exploring. Right?

My curiosity eventually overcomes my carefulness. I lean over and wrap my hand around the hem of his pants. Pulled them down a little. Come on, just a little peek.

Milhouse had the most beautiful dick I had ever seen. Not that I had seen many, except for one or two in the toilets. Maybe ten. Just seeing if theirs were bigger. None of them was, but Milhouse's was certainly larger than mine.

I can't help but put my hand directly on his wang. Oh fuck, I was actually touching it. My boner's really hurting against my pants. Maybe if I just gave his dick a few squeezes…

"Bart? What are you doing?" OH, FUCK. He's awake. Quick as lightning I pull my hands back, but he's already seen enough. "I, um…err…" There really wasn't much I could say. I'm caught. Milhouse will probably never want to hang out around me again.

Milhouse sees that I'm not going to answer. Not like he doesn't know. "How long have you been attracted to me?" Great, another fucking question I don't want to answer.

I respond anyway. "A few years." Maybe if I apologized we can still be friends. "Look, Milhouse, I'm sorry. It's just that-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because the most amazing thing happened. Milhouse leaned forward and kissed me.

The kiss was electrifying. Long and sweet, I could taste his mouth against mine as he wrapped his hands around me and pulled me closer. Every touch sent shocks running through my body. Who knew Milhouse could kiss so well?

When he finally puts away, I notice his eyes seem more intense. "I wish you told me sooner, Bart." He puts his hand on my pants, tracing a finger around my crotch, teasing me. "We could have had so much fun."

Milhouse felt the same way. Who knew. He took my pants off and put my hand against my chest, forcing me to lie down, taking off my shirt and tracing his fingers across my chest. Fuck, it was good.

His hands reached my hips and stayed there, holding me in place. Giving me a smirk, he bent down and wrapped his lips around my boner. I couldn't help but let out a moan as he worked his magic. Shit. His mouth feels so warm against my body, his tongue giving me licks against the head.

It only took a few minutes for me to climax, panting heavily, He pulled off me, leaning forward and giving me another kiss. I wish we could have stayed like that forever, feeling his strong chest on top of mine. "I love you, Bart."

"I love you too." Who the fuck cared if it was gay. The only thing important was our romance.


End file.
